The invention relates to a measuring device carried by a user during exercise for measuring non-invasively at least one signal from the body, the measuring device comprising.
a measuring unit for measuring at least one signal from the body,
a user interface comprising selection means for making selections, and display means for displaying data,
a control unit communicating with the measuring unit and the user interface for controlling and monitoring the operation of the measuring device,
the interface comprising various operating modes comprising at least a watch mode, a set mode, and at least one operating mode for measuring a signal from the body, the operating modes being arranged as a main loop sequence,
the operating modes comprising various sub-operating modes for displaying parameters associated with exercising, the sub-operating modes being arranged as sub-loop sequences under each operating mode.
Various portable personal measuring devices for measuring a signal of the user""s choice from the body have been designed during the last few years, Devices have been designed for different end users: persons concerned with their health, fitness enthusiasts, goal-oriented athletes and sports champions.
Signals to be measured include e.g. heart rate and arterial blood pressure. These measurements can be carried out non-invasively, i.e. the measuring sensors are disposed on a person""s skin. Hence the use of meters is safe and suitable for everyone.
A measuring device designed for measuring heart rate, i.e. a heart rate monitor, for example, is employed to improve physical and mental condition efficiently and safely. The user can employ a heart rate monitor to monitor his heart rate level during exercising, for example, and avoid excessive stress. A heart rate monitor can also be utilized in slimming since it has been scientifically shown that the most efficient way to burn fat stored in the body is to exercise at a given heart rate (about 55 to 65%) of a person""s maximum heart rate. The maximum heart rate is calculated e.g. by subtracting the person""s age from 220, or the maximum heart rate can also be measured.).
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,625,733 Sxc3xa4ynxc3xa4jxc3xa4kangas teaches a wireless and continuous heart rate measuring concept employing a transmitter attached to a user""s chest for ECG accurate measuring of the user""s heart rate and for telemetric transfer of heart rate data to a heart rate receiver attached to the user""s wrist by employing magnetic coils in the transfer.
In addition to a receiver, the unit attached to the wrist comprises a control unit and a user interface. The control unit controls and monitors the operation of the measuring device. The necessary heart rate data processing is also carried out in the control unit. The control unit is typically a microprocessor also comprising an ROM memory in which the software of the measuring device is stored. The control unit can also comprise separate memory in which measurement data generated during the use of the device can be stored for further processing. For further processing, the data can be transferred to a separate personal computer.
The user interface of a heart rate monitor comprises selection means for making selections, and display means for displaying data. The selection means are typically push buttons. The number of buttons may vary, typically totalling three separate buttons. In addition, a so-called wireless button can be used. This means that the user selects the desired function, e.g. the start of measurement, by a special operation, e.g. by bringing the transmitter and the receiver close to one another. This closeness is detected in the magnetic coils on account of the changes which their closeness causes in the magnetic field. A conventional liquid crystal display typically serves as the display means.
The user operates the heart rate monitor by pressing the buttons. The heart rate monitor provides feedback on its display as text, numbers and various symbols.
The basic structure of the user interface in nearly all known heart rate monitors comprises different operating modes. A heart rate monitor usually comprises at least a watch mode and a heart rate measurement mode. In watch mode the heart rate monitor operates as a normal wrist watch. An operating mode may also have sub-operating modes somehow associated with the operating mode. In sub-operating modes, different parameters associated with exercising are displayed to the user. The time of day is a parameter indicating real exercise time. The date can be displayed. An alarm clock type of sub-operating mode is also common.
Different parameters measured for the exercise are displayed in heart rate measurement mode. Examples of sub-operating modes are e.g. exercise time and heart rate, real exercise time and heart rate, effective exercise time and heart rate, energy consumed by the user in the exercise and heart rate. In heart rate measurement mode the user can also be controlled by means of sound signals and symbols displayed on the display. The control may aim at keeping the exercise within effective and safe limits (typically within the range 55 to 85% of a person""s maximum heart rate). In this case the user himself typically sets the lower and upper limits for his heart rate. The limits are established on the basis of information obtained in medical studies. During exercise, the measuring device gives an alarm if the heart rate exceeds the upper limit or falls below the lower limit.
The operating modes often also comprise a set mode. The set mode allows the user to set functions controlling and facilitating the exercise, e.g. said lower and upper limits for the heart rate.
The operating modes may also comprise a file mode. This is subject to the device comprising memory for storing data during exercise in the manner described above. In file mode the stored data can be studied and analyzed later.
The described device to be attached to the wrist is small, which limits the size of the buttons and the display. However, the data displayed on the display have to be presented by large enough letters, numbers or symbols to allow easy detection thereof by the main groups of the device. When running, for example, the user has to be able to swiftly perceive the information on the display, often for traffic safety reasons alone. The effectiveness of the exercise falls if the user has to interrupt the exercise in order to use the device, since the heart rate starts to fall when the user is standing still. This is why the display should not show too much information at the same time.
Another problem is associated with the buttons. The sizes of the buttons have to be sufficient for example for a skier wearing ski gloves to be able to operate the device. Neither should there be too many buttons, since the user may have difficulty in learning their operation.
The user interface employs symbolics and a complex operating logic, the learning of which requires of the user high motivation and that he acquaint himself with the operator""s manual.
When using the device, the user is typically engaged in an exercise of the duration of perhaps several hours, and is not necessarily carrying the manual with him. If a problem arises, the user may be frustrated, in the worst case the stored measurement results may even be lost because of faulty operation of the device by the user.
Although the device in itself, objectively assessed, seems easy to use, the above reasons may have made it tedious and difficult for the user to learn to operate the device and form an internal model in his mind for the use of the device.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a measuring device of the type described, the use of which is easier to learn than that of present measuring devices. The invention particularly relates to the user interface of the measuring device.
This is achieved by a measuring device of the type described in the introduction, characterized by the control unit being adapted to configure the sub-loop sequence in accordance with selections the user makes by the selection means and to display by the display means the sub-loop sequence configured by the user.
The invention further relates to a method of controlling a measuring device carried by a user during exercise for measuring non-invasively at least one signal from the body, the measuring device comprising
a measuring unit for measuring at least one signal from the body,
a user interface comprising selection means for making selections, and display means for displaying data,
a control unit communicating with the measuring unit and the user interface for controlling and monitoring the operation of the measuring device,
the interface comprising various operating modes comprising at least a watch mode, a set mode, and at least one operating mode for measuring a signal from the body, the operating modes being arranged as a main loop sequence,
the operating modes comprising various sub-operating modes for displaying parameters associated with exercising, the sub-operating modes being arranged as sub-loop sequences under each operating mode.
In accordance with the invention the method is characterized in that the user utilizes the user interface to configure the sub-loop sequence.
The method and measuring device of the invention provide significant advantages. It is easier and faster for a user to learn how to operate the device. The user can use the feature he needs during the exercise. The user does not have to use the features he considers unnecessary. The measuring device is simpler from the point of view of the user. New features can be easily added to the measuring device when required. The new features are mainly software-based and can be added as software upgrades to devices in the users"" possession. On the other hand, it is easy to improve the design and production of the device since the HW parts of the device remain the same or almost the same while mainly the software only is subject to changes.